


Stay

by Caro24084u



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 3x16 spin, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro24084u/pseuds/Caro24084u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You won’t go anywhere” he said holding me close, I sighed in his arms and remind motionless “I did all those things because I care… because I love you” he said in a whisper cutting me of, I gasped at the admission but his lips were on mine, the kiss was soft but passionate it took my breath away one of his hands was on my neck pulling me closer “I want you to stay” he said in my ear.</p>
<p>Basically how I wanted to be the end of season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

As soon I saw Harvey I calmed down a notch, I was still worried about Harold but having Harvey here with me made me feel safer, he sat in front of me and explained that Louis was with Harold, I trust the both of them Harold is a great buddy he won’t roll on me and Louis is an amazing lawyer, but if it came to it I would rather go to jail than hand them Harvey, I made a mistake once, this time I won’t do the same, I owe Harvey everything I am now.

“I want to talk to you about my defense strategy” I said to Harvey, he looked calmed but I knew better he was nervous and I couldn’t blame him, I was too.

“This is your defense strategy, if this doesn’t work, you’ll want to talk with a different lawyer than me” he said, I frowned at that, doesn’t he know that I would never give him up? That I rather rot in jail to do that to him?

“Harvey I don’t care what Harold gives them on me, I’m not giving them you” I said pouring confidence, that made him frown and glare at me, but I wasn’t backing down on this one.

“I want to tell you a story” he said, I frowned

“I don’t want to hear a story”

“It’s about the time I decided to tell my dad about my mom, remember when I told you about her?” he asked, I gulped looking at him his brown eyes were fixed on me

“Harvey…” my voice came in a soft whisper; I had to look at my hands now

“I was 20 out of the house, and I told her that I will never tell him as long she never brought anyone…” he began but his voice broke making me look at him, but he was looking at the table “I came home to do laundry one day and I heard…” he said but his voice broke and look at me now, I knew my eyes were clouded with tears, his jaw was clenched but he took a deep breath and started again “I heard and then I saw and I told him that night, because sometimes is better to tell” he finished looking at me but his eyes shifted to look at the wall behind me, he always said he didn’t cared but I knew better, he cared and he still was suffering from that, because of his mother…

“She deserve that” I said, angry at the woman for hurting Harvey so much

“So do I” he said, his tone soft, that angered me further, because this amazing man doesn’t deserve this, the one that does is me, it’s because of me we are here now.

“This whole thing was my idea” I said exasperated

“I gave the go ahead, it’s me Woodall wants”

“Well, he’s not getting you”

“Yes he is” he said stubbornly

“No, I don’t care what happens in that room, I’m not giving you up” I said, he could be stubborn well I could be a real pain in the ass.

“Don’t be a fool”

“Don’t be an asshole”

“Listen to me goddammit I’m giving you permission” he yelled standing up and towering me, I glared at him this was something the grate Harvey Specter won’t win.

“I don’t give a shit what you’re giving me” I yelled standing too, he glared at me but what came next I definitely didn’t see it coming, he grabbed the chair he was sitting before and used it to break the camera of the room we were in, that made me flinch and took a step back from him, he looked at me and something flashed in his eyes but I couldn’t point what was it.

“I hired a fraud!” he yelled making me flinch and step back again I couldn’t argue with that after all I was just a guy that smoked weed and made to many awful choices, but he was the one to change that, why is he behaving like this?  “a criminal and then we crossed a line with Clifford Danner, and then with Lola Jensen and then with this witnesses and to top it all off we suborned perjury with Edward Darby if it comes to it” he said making me step back with every accusation I was now a few inches from the wall “you point the finger at me you got that?” he asked, his brown eyes pinning me in the spot, I gulped at that because he did all of that because of me “answer me!” he yelled, but I couldn’t I just couldn’t then the door opened and Louis and Harold were in the threshold, I turn to look at the wall and calmed my pounding hearth

“it’s over, let’s get the hell out of here” Louis said, I heard Harvey move in the room and put his coat, I took a deep breath, grabbed my coat and walked out of the door, Harold by my side, Louis and Harvey behind us.

“Mike, are you ok?” Harold asked in a whisper, I look at the blonde and tried to smile.

“yeah, thank you for not… you know, I will never put you in this situation again, I’m sorry” I said, I heard Louis whispering something to Harvey but I couldn’t catch what was it.

“Don’t worry Mike, we are friends I got your back” he said with a smile, I smiled at that but it quickly disappear when my mind remind me that I was a fraud and a pot head, we walked to the car, where Ray was waiting for us, I went for the front sit and closed the door after I sat down, I buckled up and looked at the window, Ray drove us to Pearson and Specter, I got out and say goodbye to Harold promising him that we would see each other soon, I walked behind Harvey and Louis, my hands shaking and my legs felt like jelly, we climbed the elevator and we rode in silence I looked at the steel doors of the elevator, avoiding Harvey’s eyes, I got out of it and walked to my cubicle, I knew what I had to do but it wasn’t easy…

Rachael hugged me, I hugged her back and I told her what I was planning to do next.

“I want to remain friends with you, even if what we had didn’t work” she said, I smiled at that; I nodded with a teary smile.

“I can do that” I said, she nodded and walked away, I sat in my cubicle paying maximum attention to every detail of it, I took a deep breath and stood up, I walked to Jessica’s office, stopping a few meters from the open door, Harvey was entering to the office, Jessica was looking at the window, her back to us.

“Hey honey I’m home” he said, his tone just like always, I was going to miss that.

“Did you remember to pick out the kids like I told you?” Jessica asked, I smiled at that

“Yep, the youngest one is turning to be a real pain in the ass” Harvey said, his tone was all joke but his voice was low and serious, I gulped at that clenching the paper sheet in my hand, I looked down to it just a small crease on it was visible, Jessica was now facing Harvey.

“You adopted him knowing that” she said, her eyes shifted to me then at the paper I was holding

“Yep, I’m starting to regret that”

“Are you?” she asked looking at him again

“Honestly?” he asked she nodded, I couldn’t move even if I wanted it “he is a great asset but he is a bigger liability” he said, Jessica looked at me and then at Harvey

“Well, it’s good to have you back” she said changing the subject.

“its good to be back” he said I was ready to volt but she held me there with just a look.

“What’s in your mind?” she asked him.

“You were right we are becoming Edward”

“I know we need to get back to being us” she said, I frowned at that because I had the solution for that and Jessica knew this too.

“Did you let Scotty know about our decision yet?” he asked.

“I assumed you want to take care of that yourself”

“You are not Edward, I am” he said, I closed my eyes and clench my jaw, he wasn’t I’m turning him in to something he hates, that is on me and me only, she denied and he walked away, he didn’t noticed me, but Jessica invited me in.

“Michael” she said softly sitting in her couch.

“I’m sorry” I said sincerely, she took a deep breath and looked at me in the eyes, she didn’t looked angry or upset just concerned, she pat the spot next to her, she smiled and I sat next to her

“I’m going to be really honest with you Michael” she said looking at me, I nodded worried “you have shown something that not many had” she said I frowned at that “you are loyal to us, not only Harvey but me too, I know we had a rocky start and I made you do something I regret now, but you pulled true and made Harvey trust you again, if it was me the one that was supposed to hired a new associate instead of Harvey that day I would have hired you” she said making me speechless, she smiled and grabbed my resignation letter, she read it and smiled “I´ll accept this, but I’ll file it in a few days, if you still want to go” she said, I looked at her in shock now “I don’t want you to go” she said making my jaw open in pure shock, she laughed “you are a small stone in the path but a liability? Not anymore, you are legit now, thanks to Lola Jensen am I right?” she asked, I closed my mouth and nodded “then it won’t be a problem, we’ll make you %100 legit, I would take care of that” she said, I nodded “this firm will look out for you Mike, we are family now” she said, I nodded and smiled.

“Thank you, Jessica that means a lot” I said, she smiled and I stood up

“Talk with Harvey” she said before I got out, I nodded and walked away, Donna was preparing to leave, she smiled at me and I hugged her.

“Hey” she said, I smiled and let her go.

“Thank you Donna for everything” I said, she frowned and looked at me intensely, I smiled.

“You’re leaving” she said

“I still don’t know but is the right thing, after all I’m jeopardy right?” I asked, she stepped back and looked at me with guilt.

“Mike…”

“Donna, you are right I am a liability, I knew… we knew that since the beginning, I’ve changed Harvey and not for best, he had crossed to many lines for me or because of me, you know this too, Donna, me leaving is what best for everybody” I said, she just looked at me and frowned

“I…”

“is Harvey in?” I asked, she gulped and looked inside.

“Don’t worry is not like we won’t see each other anymore” I said, she nodded, I looked at the man that was currently sitting in his leather couch, eyes closed and enjoying the soft tones of jazz.

“You love him” she said, I looked at her and smiled

“That makes it harder” I said, walking to the closed office and turn to look at her, she smiled and walked away, I took a deep breath and entered Harvey’s office, he open his eyes and sighed.

“Harv…”

“Big day” he said cutting me off, I sighed.

“Horrible day” I said walking to the window.

“It ended well”

“Thank you, you and Louis really came true” I said stopping and looked at the window

“So do you” he said standing up, I didn’t said anything “Look I know what you’re thinking” he said, I denied

“No you don’t” I said not looking at him, he sighed and stood next to me

“You don’t want to go to jail” he affirmed.

“Harvey” I said turning to look at him, his brown eyes were fixed in me “I sat in that room today and listen to you tell me, that ever since the day we met, you had to cross one line after another and” I said softly and calmly

“Mike” he said frowning

“Just let me finish” I asked, he nodded but he looked stiff “first was Clifford Danner, then Lola Jensen and the witnesses and suborning perjury, not to mention all the things that we did to stop the merger in the first place, all of it since you hired me” I said, he began to denied.

“It’s not what I said” he said, I denied because really?

“Yes it is” I said

“I wasn’t blaming you for those things” he said a bit desperate, I looked at my hands.

“It doesn’t matter” I said

“The hell it does” he said

“I’m tired to put the people I love in jeopardy” I yelled over his words, he looked at me surprised and confused, I stepped away from him “I called Jonathan Sigwell this afternoon, I’m going to meet him tomorrow” I said, he froze.

“We just got out” he said softly coming closer to me, I gulped.

“Harvey, today you give me permission to point a finger at you, give me permission to go” I said holding back tears, he frowned.

“You didn’t answer me in that room” he said making me look at my hands “you were never going to lead them to me isn’t it?” he asked I didn’t answer “Michael?” he asked grabbing my shoulders making me look at him.

“Harvey…” I said stepping away from him, he frowned.

“No, I want an answer… I need that answer” he demanded making me froze at his tone.

“I would have said it was all on me” I said in a whisper, he clenched his jaw and tried to pull me towards him, I remind rooted were I was and looked at the floor.

“You were willing to go to jail for me?” he asked but it was more like a statement, I nodded anyway “why?” he asked looking for my eyes, I looked away “Goddammit look at me!” he yelled making me flinch away from him but I looked at his brown eyes anyway.

“Because of me you…”

“You won’t go anywhere” he said holding me close, I sighed in his arms and remind motionless “I did all those things because I care… because I love you” he said in a whisper cutting me of, I gasped at the admission but his lips were on mine, the kiss was soft but passionate it took my breath away one of his hands was on my neck pulling me closer “I want you to stay” he said in my ear.

“Harvey it’s the best…”

“No” he said looking me in the eyes “no, I already fixed that you are legit now” he said I frowned “I went to Lola too”

“Harvey, this is what I meant, you are crossing a line after the other and I don’t…”

“Even if you go, I would have done the same” he said cutting me off again, I looked at him surprised.

“But you don’t want to be like Darby, why are you doing this?”

“Because you deserve this, yes I changed, I did all of this things because at the time that was what I had to do, I don’t regret them Michael, yes we crossed lines but I didn’t cross them for kicks they meant something, Danner is out of jail, Darby is out of the firm, the witnesses, yes they were a setback but we pulled true, Mike you made me care, you made me care for someone other than me and Donna, I thought I felt something for Scotty but then she asked me if I would have done that for her? And my answer was no, I wouldn’t, Mike now that you are legit for real we won’t have to lie or cross lines anymore” he said looking at my eyes for something.

“I… if it’s there any trea…” his lips were on mine before I could finish, when we separate for air he was smirking “I mean it Harvey if there is as much as a whisper I’m going, I won’t put you in jeopardy, I can’t do that to you”

“it won’t come to that I promise” he said holding me close again

“Harvey”

“I’ll fire you myself, if it comes to that and only if the treat is real” he said I narrowed my eyes at him but he was smiling and I couldn’t help smile with him

“I have a favor to ask” I said, he frowned at me, then narrowed his eyes “Harold” I said, he denied letting me go

“No, Mike” he said sitting in the leather couch, I stood in front of him.

“Harvey, he didn’t give me up and I cost him his job” I said pleading, he didn’t budge “please Harvey, I’ll stay and do everything you ask” I begged, he looked at me narrowing his eyes “please” I asked

“Fine, I’ll talk with Jessica” he said, I smiled and straddle his legs, he gulped and I smiled

“Mr. Specter” I said in a husky voice, his hands went to my hips and he smiled.

“In the office Mr. Ross?” he asked I laughed.

“What can I say, my boss in a suit is so damn hot” I said kissing him…


End file.
